starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Řád Jedi/Legendy
Řád Jedi je institucí, jež si klade cíl za cíl zajišťovat mír a pořádek v rámci celé galaxie. Členové řádu oplývají dostatečně vysokým počtem midichlorianů, aby byli patřičně vnímaví vůči Síle a následně ji mohli ovládat nejen ve svůj prospěch, ale především ve prospěch všeobecného blaha. Tato vnímavost jim propůjčuje rozličné psionické schopnosti. Organizace a struktura řádu Jediové se rodí se silným spojením se silou, po svém narození jsou většinou objeveni a ti, kteří úspěšně složí zkoušky, začnou trénink v Chrámu rytířů Jedi na Coruscant. Při tréninku na Corusantu jsou učeni mimo jiné i členy Rady a s nadějí čekají, až budou přijati jakožto padawani do učení zkušenějším rytířem nebo mistrem Jedi. Trénink je obtížný a mladý padawan při něm zdokonaluje své fyzické i psychické schopnosti, snaží se získat co nejvíce zkušeností a součástí tréninku je i výroba vlastního světelného meče. V okamžiku, kdy učedník hlouběji porozumí cestám Síly, čeká ho další zkouška, která určí, zda je schopen stát se rytířem Jedi. Skutky Jediů jsou determinovány Nejvyšší radou Jedi, která je složena ze 12 členů. Z toho 5 jejích členů je permanentních, 4 jsou v Radě dlouhodobě a neznámo jak dlouho v ní působí a 3 členové mají přesně určenou dobu svého působení. Historie řádu Rytíři Jedi jsou prastarým řádem, založeným 25 000 let před bitvou u Yavinu. Původně studovali filozofii teologii či historii, později však porozuměli Síle a naučili se ji používat. S rozvojem řádu začali Jediové sloužit Galaktické republice. Vystupovali jako diplomaté a bojovali jen když to bylo nezbytně nutné.thumb|270px|Archiv řádu Rytíři Jedi používají Sílu jen k získání vědomostí a k obraně, nikdy k útoku. Ovládání Síly umožňuje Jediům pohybovat předměty na dálku, částečně pohybovat svým tělem - tedy provádět několikametrové skoky, až 20x zrychlit svou chůzi, ovlivňovat jednodušší mysli a brilantně ovládat světelné meče. Síla také skýtá zkázu a destrukci - tato její část se nazývá temnou stranou SÍly a používají ji temní Jediové. Většinou jde o zběhlíky, kteří na Temnou stranu přešli z touhy po moci a zakázaných znalostech. Před 7000 PřBY lety došlo k druhému velkému schizmatu, boji světlých Jedi proti temným, a poražení temní pak odletěli na okraj galaxie, kde nalezli planetu Korriban, obývanou druhem zvaným Sith. Ovládli je a stali se pro ně bohy. Od té doby si říkali Sith. Sithové se sjednotili a až do své smrti jim vládl jejich nejmocnější člen, nazývaný Temný Pán ze Sithu (mumifikovaná těla několika Temných Pánů jsou uložena na Korribanu). Po několik dalších století se Sithské říši dařilo a vyvíjela se. V těchto dobách zde také probíhaly experimenty, které přeměnily mnoho Sithů na smrtící válečníky Massassi. Většina Sithů však zahynula, když se pokusili zaútočit na Galaktickou republiku ve zničující Hyperprostorové válce 5000 PřBY. Naga Sadow se tak pokusil převzít vládu nad republikou, bylo mu v tom však za výrazného příspění Jediů zabráněno. 4000 PřBY Jedi Arca Jett, hlídač právě objeveného systému Onderon, poslal své učedníky aby vyřešili další velký konflikt. Pod vedením rytíře jménem Ulic Qel-Droma se Jedi snažili vrátit Onderonu mír, což ovšem stále naráželo na zlé síly Královny Amanoy, která byla služebnicí Nagy Sadowa. Nakonec byl staletí trvající konflikt ukončen s příjezdem Mistra Jedi Arca, smrtí Královny Amanoy a svatbou Zvířecího pána Oron Kira s Princeznou Galií. Mezitím objevil Jedi Exar Kun, který byl trénovaný mistrem Jedi Vodo-Siosk Bassem, objevil zakázané učení prastarých Sithů. Napodobil způsoby mnoho let padlých Sithů a použil je pro vytvoření své vlastní filozofie Kodexu Jedi. S těmito znalostmi Kun založil ohromné a silné bratrstvo a přivlastnil si titul Temného pána. Se svými přívrženci převzal kontrolu nad galaxií a oživili pravěkou Sithskou říši. Konflikt mezi nimi a Rytíři Jedi vyústil do hrozného sporu (Velká Sithská válka), ve které zahynulo mnoho důležitých postav včetně mistra Jedi jménem Arca Jett. Všichni Rytíři Jedi se nakonec spojili dohromady a zaútočili na pevnost Kuna, postavenou na Yavinu. Jedi spojili své síly do masivního ničivého útoku, který vyhladil přežívající národ Massassi. Krátce poté byl zabit Rytíři Jedi sám Exar Kun. Jeho duše byla úspěšně vypuzena do sféry věčné temnoty na Yavinu 4. Rozkaz 66 Rozkaz 66 byl jeden z krizových rozkazů, na které byli klonový vojáci Republikové armády školeni během svého růstu a výcviku. Rozkaz označoval Jedie za zrádce a nepřátele republiky a vyzíval k okamžité popravě bez jakýchkoliv otázek. Jeho vydání nejvyšším kancléřem Palpatinem bylo počátkem Velké Jedijské čistky, jako začátek vzestupu Galaktického impéria. thumb|300px|Darth Sidious vyzývá k provedení rozkazu. Téměř všichni Jediové byli zabiti během Rozkazu 66, mnoho těch kteří přežili tento rozkaz byli zabiti během Velké Jedijské čistky, která následovala. Řád Jedi přežil jen díky činům Jediů, jako byli Obi-Wan Kenobi a Yoda, kteří učili Luka Skywalkera cestě síly. Mezi nejvýznamější Jedie kteří byli v rámci Rozkazu 66 zabiti patří: 'Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon,Saesee Tiin nebo Aayla Secura. Padlých Jediů ovšem bylo mnohem víc viz. Rozkaz 66. Není emocí, pouze míru Kodex * Nejsou žádné emoce, je jen mír. * Není žádná nevědomost, je jen poznání. * Není žádná vášeň, je jen vyrovnanost. * Není žádný chaos, je jen harmonie. * Není žádná smrt, je jen Síla. 'Podrobný popis Není emocí, pouze míru Nepostradatelná část, která ale může být špatně pochopena. Neznamená, že by Jedi měl potlačit všechny své emoce. Cílem je emocím rozumět a tím pádem je kontrolovat. Pokud jim a jejím podmětům Jedi porozumí, pak je dokáže ovládat a nenechá se ovládat jimi. Emoce jsou přirozená věc, a pokud jsou v rovnováze, přinášejí užitek. Této rovnováhy lze dosáhnout, pokud Jedi porozumí sám sobě. Tato část tedy říká, že díky sebeovládání je možné emoce udržet v míru a rovnováze. Není nevědomosti, pouze poznání Jedi nemůže ignorovat místa, kam jde, nebo situace, v nichž se octne. Musí se vždy snažit pomoci, pokud může. To znamená studovat tvrdě všechny aspekty života, ne pouze Sílu a Jediismus. Učit se o všem, co by se někdy mohlo hodit. Další skrytý význam je, že pokud Jedi dostatečně věří Síle, získá tím znalosti. Sílá mu říká, co vědět potřebuje v pravý čas (Třeba ve formě knihy). Důležité je Síle důvěřovat. Není vášní, pouze klidu Vášeň je extrémní, nekontrolovatelná odpověď na emocionální přetížení. Strach je emoce, teror je její přetížení. To je vášeň. Láska a touha může vést k posedlosti a ješitnosti, žal k beznaději a depresi. Příkladem může být pohled na nějakou ohavnost, který člověka učiní zuřivým. Zuřivost je vášeň, která nutí ublížit. Skrze svědomí a moudrost může být zastavena a "ochočena". Svět kolem nás ovlivňuje, ale neovládá. Jediho sebekontrola nikdy nesmí polevit, pokud čelí vášni jakéhokoli druhu, jinak otevírá své srdce temnotě. Není chaosu, pouze harmonie. Jediové jsou strážci míru. Chaos a zmatek přináší strach, hněv a vášeň. Chaos je klíč, který otevírá dveře do temnoty. Harmonie je zachování řádu, míru a rovnováhy. Harmonie ve světě je klíč ke šťastnému životu, a pocitu bezpečí. Harmonie v sobě a harmonie se Silou. Není smrti, pouze Síly. Duše je součástí Síly. I když se jeho tělo rozpadne, duše pokračuje dál ve spirále reinkarnace a znovu se rodí do dalšího života. Mezi životy jsme Síla. Tím pádem jsme spojeni se všemi Jedi, v každém životě. Jaký lepší osud by mohlo mít dítě Síly, než žít věčně jako část všech těch dětí. Jsme stvořeni z nekonečného čísla dětí Síly, jejich energie se recykluje zpátky do Síly samotné a udržuje její moc. thumb|left|400px|Rada JediVýskyt *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Cesta zkázy'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Háv klamu'' *''Darth Maul: Lovec ze stínů'' *''Star Wars Epizoda I: Skrytá hrozba'' *''Mezigalaktická výprava'' *''Star Wars Epizoda II: Klony útočí'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republikové komando: Přímý kontakt'' *''Štěpný bod'' *''Republikové komando: Trojitá nula'' *''Republikové komando: Pravé barvy'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války'' **''Léčka'' **''Malevolence útočí'' **''Stín Malevolence'' **''Virus Modrý stín'' **''Tajemství tisíce měsíců'' *''Yoda: Temné setkání'' *''Republikové komando: Rozkaz 66'' *''Labyrint zla'' *''Star Wars Epizoda III: Pomsta Sithů'' *''Temný lord: Zrod Dartha Vadera'' *''Star Wars Epizoda VI: Návrat Jediho'' *''Hvězdné války: Návrat Jediho'' Kategorie:Náboženské řády a sekty Kategorie:Organizace využívající Sílu